Cell Jr.
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (Enemy Only) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (Enemy Only) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball: Devolution *Dragon Ball Z 5 Dragon Ball Z: Sagas Levels *The Cell Games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *Solar Flare *Hi-Tension *Special Beam Cannon *High Speed Rush *Kamehameha Description (CV: Hirotaka Suzuoki, JP/ Justin Cook, US) Cell's "children", spawned of Cell in his perfect form. In the TV-anime, seven of them were created. These miniature versions of Perfect Cell may be somewhat cute in appearance, their powers rivaled that of Vegeta and Trunks. They are the embodiment of cruelty, and take extreme delight in the suffering of others. In an attempt to awaken Gohan's anger, Cell ordered his children to attack the other Z-Fighters. Upon hearing the cries of his friends, Gohan's rage exploded and he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. His blood boiling, the young Saiyan defeated all seven Cell Juniors in the blink of an eye. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset *Solar Flare *Explosive Wave *Special Beam Cannon *High Speed Rush *Kamehameha Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset *Solar Flare *Explosive Wave *Special Beam Cannon *Innocence Rush *Super Kamehameha Levels *Gohan Explodes! - x4 Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Moveset Super Attacks *Kamehameha *Innocence Rush *High-Tension *Solar Flare *Super Kamehameha Signature Skills *Innocence Tackle Super Attacks *Solar Flare *High-Tension *Special Beam Cannon *Innocence Rush *Kamehameha Enhanced Items *Reduce Charge Time *Snap-Charger *Extreme Rush *Quick Throw *High Speed Ki Blast *Vanishing Half Ki Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Stats *Retries: 1 *Type: Melee & Interfere *Base Power Level: 390 *Base HP: 13,000 *Blast Spark: Laser Dragon Ball Fusions Moveset *Energy Blast *Regeneration *Taunt *Super Regeneration *Super Energy Blast *Group Taunt *Perfect Regeneration *Ultra Energy Blast Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Story Missions *Awake, Gohan! Unleash Your Hidden Power (Level 26, HP: 8,000) **Bloody Sauce **Kamehameha **Villainous Mode Parallel Quests *Multiple Cell Jr. Hunt (Level 25, HP: 11,521) **Destructo-Disc **Kamehameha **Taunt *Earth in Danger! (Level 25, HP: 11,521) **Destructo-Disc **Kamehameha **Taunt *Miscalculations in Time (Level 25, HP: 11,521) **Taunt **Kamehameha **Afterimage *Clash! Perfect Cell! (Level 26, HP: 11,756) **Taunt **Kamehameha **Solar Flare *Artificial Warriors (Level 30, HP: 12,634) **Meteor Strike **Kamehameha **Taunt *Take Back the Dragon Balls! (Level 30, HP: 12,634) **Meteor Strike **Kamehameha **Taunt *Evil Seeks Dragon Balls Yet Again! (Level 58, HP: 16,558) **Destructo-Disc **Kamehameha **Taunt *A Ranger's Duty (Level 75, HP: 17,739) **Meteor Strike **Kamehameha **Taunt Raid Missions *An Invitation From Cell (Level 40, HP: 18,900) **Meteor Strike **Kamehameha **Taunt **Full Power Charge **Full Power Energy Wave **Instant Rise Dragon Ball Legends Super Attacks *Kamehameha Special Arts *BAH! Main Abilities *Little Fear *Relentless Violence Unique Abilities *Intimidate: Sustained Blast Damage UP *Team (2 Allies): Strike Atk UP *Team (Cell): Vanishing Gauge Recovery UP Cards *DBL04-05H *DBL06-05E Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Cell Jr..jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Cell Jr. - Simple-Minded Devil.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Card Art - Simple-Minded Devil Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Cell Jr. - Tiny Terror.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Card Art - Tiny Terror Dragon Ball Legends - Card 04-05H - Cell Jr..png|Dragon Ball Legends Dragon Ball Legends - Card 06-05E - Cell Jr..png|Dragon Ball Legends Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Cell Jr..png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Cell Jr..png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Cell Jr..png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Cell Jr. (Villainous).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon - Villainous Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Cell Jr. 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Cell Jr. 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Cell Jr. 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Cell Jr. 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Cell Jr. 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Cell Jr. 3 celljrportrait dragonballzdevolution.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution celljr dragonballzdevolution 1.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Enemies Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users